In Her Loving Memory
by keek n d
Summary: Hey guys! I promised you guys I'd be back with a better virsion! I hope I can make you guys proud! BubblesXBoomer BlossomXBrick ButtercupXButch.


_**Welcome back, fans! IGosh,I never knew how popular I was!~ i'm so, so sorry it took so long, but this is me re-trying 'In her loving memory!' I'm so sorry I did this to you guys! So many people got so mad at me...I'll explain everything. **_

_**The summer of last year was SOOO busy, and I got into conventions, Hetalia, Black Butler, just kind of testing out new fandoms, you know? Then October came. Someting terrable happened. My close friend, Jenna, ((who I believe I dedicated a chapter too.)) took her life. Me and D seemed to stop wrighting all together, and for months, I just lost it all. my grades slipped, so I got grounded, so I couldnt write.**_

_**But then, I saw the comments that I got after deleting this story, and you guys convinced me enough to re-write this story. I love you guys so much. I vow that this WILL end, and I WILL update at least once a month. **_

_**Review?**_

_**Thank you.**_

_A/n__ I made them now eighteen, going to be nineteen in this. I am better with adults then I am with Teens XD Even though I am one._

_"Bubbles."_

There was a voice calling her. She knew the voice, what girl didn't know her sister?

_"if you can hear me." _

There it was again. It was Blossom, right? It was hard to tell, for the voice sounded so faint, and far away that the youngest Powerpuff, even with her super hearing, could barley hear. It was not like she could see anything. There was only blackness. The same blackness that she had became used to through time.

_"Then know this wasn't your fault." _

Bubbles found herself become comfused, and after that, she lived in the silent darkness for a very long time before she grew tired of waiting, and decited she should try to wake up. How long had she been asleep? Wouldn't the professor become angry like how he would at Buttercup if she were to sleep past noon?

The young Puff groaned as she began to open her heavy eyes, only to squeeze them shut ten times faster. Why was it so bright in her room? She knew for a fact that she had a blue room, and darker blue cirtins, so the sun would blaze in while she was asleep.

Bubbles tried again to open her eyes, and allowed for the lights to adjust to her eyes. She quickly shot up from her bed. This wasn't her room! The blonde quickly moved her head around the room, only to soon discover that she was in a hospital room.

She didn't feel sick, or hurt, but figured she must have hit her head or something when she saw a bunch of cords connected to her. She quickly took them out, and stood up.

When she looked around her room, there were some of her things, and various cards and balloons that said "Get well soon." or "Feel better." The door was already open, and nobody was in the halls.

The hallways didn't look like a hospital would...more like a hotel to be quite honest. They were like college dorms to be quite honest. Why would she be at a hospital with dorms?

"B-Bubbles?..." said a voice from behind her. Before Bubbles was even able to turn around fully, she was tackled in a hug, and brought to the floor with a large thud. "Ouch! Buttercup, why did you do that?!" she demanded to know, her voice tired, shocked, and very comfused. Usaully when Bubbles would try hugging the raven haired girl, she'd shrugg her off, and say "Stop being so clingy, Bubbles!"

Buttercup only sighed in relief. If only her young sister could understand at the moment how she was feeling. "It's so nice to hear your voice again." she said.

Just then, her other sister came into view. Blossom's face was..well...almost upset.

"what's wrong, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

Again, she got no answear, only another violant hug. "BUBBLES, Oh my gosh...We are going to have to speed up the plan...I thought it would be another few months before she would wake up with the way she hit her head...Oh gosh, we need the Professor."

Buttercup began to get up, and help her other two sisters up in the process. "Yeah...but hold on." She turned to the very comfused Bubbles. "How do you feel?...Blossom, she is so...different. So pail, and.." she trailled off.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "W-what? Am I sick?" she asked, trying to look around for a mirror of some sort.

Blossom sighed. " You were shot, Bubbles. We honestly throught you'd die...and well...Things have changed." she said to her sister.

The blonde puff tilted her head. When, how and where did this happen?! Who would try to kill her?! But then, slowly...the memory came back to her. "Oh yeah..."

It had started wile in a fight with the RowdyRuff boys, it was a spring day, and school had just ended for spring break. Bubbles was just going to meet her sisters, when she had noticed them already fighting with the ruffs.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup had yelled at the blue puff. "help us!" she finished as she dodged Butch's

Bubbles quickly dropped her school bag, and quickly flew up into the sky, joining her sisters, and boy's seemed to be extra confident today, making it a bit harder to fight.

Bubbles's mind went blank, and all she managed to remember after that, was being hit by one of Boomer's lightning bolts, seeing his shocked face, and Him's wicked smirk as he held a pistol, then vanash, waving to the puff.

HIM had been the one to shoot her. Why run away and make Boomer like he was the one to do it? Bubbles watched as Boomer looked behind him, see nothing, then cover his mouth slightly. "Oh...god..." he had mumbled.

Bubbles remembred feeling such a pain she had never felt before. The Ruffs laughed, and congradulated Boomer, while her sister's screamed her name.

She remembred falling, watching the color from her counterpart's entire face fade into a white, and his face filled with horror. The sound of her sister's screams, and cries as they watched her fall to the ground.

Bubbles recalled the taste of blood, the feeling of the hard, painful ground come in contact, then a feeling of all of her powers slowly, and very painfully being drained.

Then darkness.

She also recalled hearing her sister's voice.

Now here she was.

Bubbles looked at her sisters. "M-my powers...HIM...Boomer..." she sputered out. Blossom hugged her youngest sister. "I know, sweetie. but that's not all of it..." she began.

The pink and green puff exchanged glances before they both let out a sigh. Buttercup began to finish Blossom's sentance. "HIM began to take over. It has been about seven months since you were shot. You were shot with a bullet that containued Antidote X on it, along with the hit from then fell, and broke a few bones, along with all that blood you lost." Buttercup said.

Blossom then took over. " They first took over Townsville, then the rest of the United states except Pennsylvania, Maine, New York, Washington, and Washington D.C. The he moved to all the other countries of the world. China, Japan, and Russia, however are still at war, fighting to stay free."

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Bubbles snapped, eyes wide. Could so much happen in such a short time?! How come Blossom and Buttercup did nothing?! "How could you two do nothing this whole time?!"

Buttercup and Blossom fell silent for a moment.

Neither of the girls could say a word, it was not until a new voice began to speak up for Bubbles to actaully gain her answear. "Because, you were our main priority. Because your sisters knew that they could not do it alone. And because we have a plan that doesn't involve fighting just yet."

Bubbles turned around, only to see her own father ((Or creator.)) standing behind her with a light smile. "Bubbles, there are many things you don't know about right now. You have been out for seven months. It's November eighteenth, to be honest, we expected for you to be waking up in February at the soonest, but here you are."

The young blonde only stared at her saprisingly calm Professor. "Well I am awake now. I feel fine! Why can't we at least try now?", Did she really feel fine? Bubbles really wasn't sure, right now she only felt numb.

"Bubbles, sweetie..." he trailed off before walking over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The next few words that came out of her father's mouth was something that she had never imagined anybody would say to her.

"You're dead."

_**((Yes, I do admitt that this was short, but this is kind of like me little test. What do you guys think? I hope I can make this one good enough for you guys! I love you all so much for staying with me!- Keek))**_


End file.
